Ask Miraculous!
by Timewarp321
Summary: The Characters of Miraculous have decided to make a board to answer any questions that you the fans have to ask them! To send asks, put in review or pm the author.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Miraculous are here to answer any of your questions!

(Within reason of course)

So lets get started shall we?


	2. The First Few Questions

**Here is a quick guide to the short hand to the characters.**

 **CN= Chat Noir**

 **LB= Labybug**

 **MD-C= Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 **AA= Adrien Agrest**

 **CB= Chloe Bougeois**

 **Ay= Alya**

 **Ni= Nino**

 **More will be added later, if necessary.**

 _Chat Noir; you have the first question. Does catnip affect you like regular cats?_

CN: (Smiles Nervously) Not that I know of...

LB: Let me answer that. YES! Oh my GOD he was so overprotective of me when he was on that, thankfully Alya didn't capture it on video. There is a limit to how much embarrassment that I will let Chat go through, I'm not heartless to him, just annoyed.

CN: That's very sweet of you m'lady.

LB: Why thank you kitty.

CN: (Winks) No problem.

LB: (Rolls her eyes)

 _The next question is for both Ladybug and Chat Noir; Do you wear underwear under your costumes?_

LB+CN: Uh...

Ay: Um, I would hope so!

LB+CN: (nods while blushing furiously)

Ni: NEXT!

 _The next question is also for both Ladybug and Chat Noir; do you take on the personalities of the creatures that transform you?_

LB:At times yes, but not all that often, usually only on patrols.

CN: Sometimes I wish that was the case but 7 times out of 10 he is a major influence on me but other than that I have the ability to be myself.

LB: (muttering) That explains a lot actually.

CN: HEY!

LB: Just saying!

CN: (turns and pouts)

LB: (giggles)

 _This last question is very hard to read, so we'll save for another time; but thank you to the person who sent those questions in!_

Ay: Wait that was one person? Huh, well I can say one thing, that person has a big imagination, even if it was slightly dirty.

LB+CN: Amen to that.

Ay: (giggles)

 **Thanks to Motados for the first few questions..**


	3. The next round of questions

_This question, which we received a couple times is for Ladybug. Why don't you reveal your true identities? There are so many benefits that come from it!_

LB: I know I know. Its just that, I'm not ready yet to reveal it. I'm not confident enough to reveal myself yet.

CN: (puts a hand on her shoulder) Ladybug? Are you going to be ok?

LB: (sighs and shrugs) Can we please move on?

CN: Anything for you M'lady.

 _These questions are for Chat Noir. Why do you love ladybug? And what you do if it turned out to be Marinette?_

CN: I don't love ladybug shes just a mask that the girl wears. I fell in love with the girl behind the mask. Shes just so extraordinary that I can't exactly explain her without embarrassing myself. And if it did turn out to be Marinette, honestly, I'd be a very happy kitty, because that means my two girls are just the same one and just wanted to keep me safe.

LB: (Speechless and blushing)

Ay+Ni: Awww.

CB: Pfft. Marinette couldn't be Marinette. Right?

 _These questions are for Chloe, and be do you hate Marinette so much? And who is/was your mother, and is she the way you act the way you do?_

CB: (Sighs) Its not that I hate her, I'm just jealous of her, I mean think about it! She can design and fabricate her ideas for clothing, she can cook, she has a loving family, she has everything that I wish that I could have, I'd happily renounce my family to have one like hers. (as she answers shes starts to break down) My mother, my mother died when I was born, I never had the chance to meet her, and my father ignores me. It makes me feel like I'm the one that caused her to die!(Fully breaks down)

Everyone: (Shocked into scilence)

Ay: (Whispers) Oh my god. Chloe we're so sorry we didn't know. (Hugs her)

Ni: (nods without saying a word)

CB: (sniffling) T-thank you.

Sb: Chloe why didn't you tell me?

CB: Because I wanted to seem strong in front of you, it hurts to talk about it.

LB: Chloe this is the greatest feat of strength that you could ever achieve. You being honest and showing this side of you is not a sign of weakness, and don't let anyone tell you differently.

CB: Thank you Ladybug.

LB: Anytime.

 _This question is for Alya. What would you do if you found out the identities of the two beloved superheroes of Paris? Would you tell the world?_

Ay: First off, are you saying that I will find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are? Sweet! And no, the first rule of superheroes is that the identity is kept secret for a reason. Granted the reasons slightly vary, but the one thing is constant in my eyes. Protect the people you care about the most so that they are not targeted.

LB+CN: (Shocked into silence)

Ni: (mutters) Marry me.

 _This question is for_ _Ladybug and Chat Noir. Are you Adrien Agrest and Matinette Dupain-Cheng? The similarities are uncanny!_

LB+CN: NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

 _The next questions are for Adrien._

(Chat Noir's Miraculous beeps)

CN: Oop! Gotta go! (leaves. Returns as Adrien)

 _Would you rather live with your father or mother? And speaking of mothers, do you see Natalie as a mother figure to you? Does you're diet affect you negatively? And finally has your father always ignored your birthday? Does it hurt when he ignores you?_

AA: (Sighs)Right now, I'd say my father. Sure it hurts when he ignores me, but I'm the only thing that my father has left. And I want to do my best to be there for him even though hes not there for me all the time. Natalie, I guess you could say could be my stand in mother, but I've never really considered that option until now. My diet is not as detrimental as you think, my father may be cold but hes not heartless, he lets me have some very lavish meals, I just have to work harder to keep myself in shape more. And ever since mom left, my father got less and less involved with my birthday, because I think I remind him too much of mom.

LB: That's so sad.

AA: (shrugs) Not everything can be fixed with a lucky charm, as much as I would want it to.

Ni: Amen to that.

Everyone: (laughs)

 **Thank you all who sent in Questions!**

 **~Siren melody songs**

 **~Motados**

 **~Mackenzie K.**

 **~Lonelygirl702**

 **Also the shorthand for the new character**

 **Sb= Sabrina**


	4. The next wave

_The next question is for Marinette and Adrien._

(Ladybugs Miraculous goes off.)

LB: Oop, there's my cue to go.

(Leaves. Marinette returns)

 _Do you have any cousins?_

AA: Yes I have a cousin, his name is Felix. I haven't heard from him in a while so I don't know what hes doing right now.

MD-C: I also have a cousin, her name is Bridgette. I haven't heard much from her either.

Both: Strange

 _This next question is for Marinett... never mind this I can explain. Marinette is in an awkward part of her life right now and her personal life isn't helping that much._

MD-C: What was the question?

 _Why are you so clumsy?_

MD-C: Ah, carry on.

 _This next question is for Chat Noir._

AA: I'll go get him.

(Leaves Chat Noir returns)

MD-C: Where's Adrien?

CN: (Nervously) He'll be back.

 _Do you have a crush on Marinette?_

CN: (Face flushes) ehhehehe, maybe?

MD-C: (Shocked into silence)

CN: I mean look at her, brave, strong, confident, imaginative, everything that a guy would love to be around but sadly as Alya said in her question, I don't want to put her into danger so I try to keep my distance but every time I visit her it gets harder and harder to not kiss her.

MD-C: (Whispers) Oh, Chat. Why didn't you tell me?

CN: I also don't want her to be disappointed in who I am without the mask. Because with this mask I put on I take one off. I take off the mask of the perfect son that my father would be proud of and become an average guy, to an extent.

MD-C: Wait a second... A-Adrien?

CN: ( eyes widen then nervously chuckles) surprise?

CB: Wait then that means... aw that's actually very sweet.

MD-C: Oh my God. You like me! That makes everything... (has look of horror on her face)

CN/AA: Princess? You ok?

 _I don't think so... um that's all for now!_

 **Thanks to the people who sent in questions. (If your question is not here it will come soon! I'm going to reveal Marinette first.)**

 **~Blackmailingqueen**

 **~cd**


End file.
